Love Is Getting over Nerves
by CorruptedSmile
Summary: They knew being nervous was normal, but that didn't mean they had to like it. Third story in the "Love Is ..." series. Fred/George/Xander. COMPLETED.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognise, I probably do own everything you don't recognise and I'm not making any profit from writing or posting this story.

'Buffy: the Vampire Slayer' belongs to Joss Whedon and other writers, directors, producers, companies, etc. And I'll let you in on a little secret, I'm not J.K. Rowling nor am I Warner Bros. I have never been nor will I ever be a blonde British lady. This means I don't own 'Harry Potter' either. Because if I did, I would have done things differently. You can count on that.

**Crossover:** Buffy: the Vampire Slayer/Harry Potter

**Pairing:** None yet, but that's going to change . . . right about now as a matter of fact.

**Rating:** FR13, because of slash content.

**Sequel to:** Love Is ... Being Curious. Standalone in the series.

**Spoilers:** Well, Fred didn't die. George is gorgeous as ever. And Xander is a Council representative with two eyes. It's mostly my own crossover universe.

**Summary:** Love Comes While Dating — well, well, just what the title already says. Slash. Twincest.

xXx

'thoughts'  
"talking"  
_emphasis  
_time and/or place

xXx

**Story: Love ... Comes While Dating**

The London Streets, July 2nd

Xander was nervously walking towards The Store. 'What kind of name if is The Store anyway? You can tell that the twins have come up with that one all on their own. But I'm getting off track here.'

He hadn't being to stop thinking about Fred's fateful words that June 12th: it's a date.

'Are we dating or aren't we? Are they playing with me or are they genuinely interested in me?' Xander groaned at his thoughts. 'God, this is driving me insane! Well, more insane than I already am. One way or another, I needed to find out if Fred and George mean their flirting with me or if they don't.'

xXx

Flat Above The Store, That Same Day

Fred and George were nervously pacing across the floor of their cosy flat. Every so often, they would cross each other, look up, look back down and resume their pacing. Fred was the first to crack under the silent thoughts that had been steadily building up between him and George during their long wait for Xander.

"What is this that we have with Xander, George? Is this shaping up to be a real relationship or is this going to stay a nice normal friendship? I need to know! This not knowing is driving me insane. Or, well, more insane," Fred complained loudly, unknowingly mimicking Xander's thoughts.

"I don't know, Fred." George sighed deeply and ran his hands through his hair. "I actually wouldn't mind if this would turn out to become a real relationship." He looked up at his brother. "And I assume that you wouldn't mind that either. But the question is: would he even want to date us both? Because I don't think I could live with it if he only wanted one of us. That would be wrong on too many levels."

Fred chuckled. "George, listen to us. We're acting like two complete idiots. We're _talking_ about this when we should be trying to find out if he's interested. Doesn't matter how, but we need to find out. And quickly. We should get him up here afterwards and ask him outright how he would feel about dating twins. For god's sake, we're two fully grown, handsome, not to mention _young_ men. We can ask one insanely hot ex-construction worker if he wants to date us."

George grinned. 'Fred isn't exactly known for being modest at the best of times, but this I really don't mind. A little self-confidence is never a bad thing and now even less.'

"We'll ask him tonight," George promised his brother, knowing that they needed to be put out of their misery one way or another.

xXx

After The Date In The Flat Above The Store

Taking a deep breath, Fred started the conversation that he had dreaded all night. "Xander, me and George have something to ask you. You might want to sit down for this."

Xander eyed them both nervously and sat down as Fred had told him to do. 'This doesn't sound good. It sounds like this is turning out to be one of those let's-break-up talks. And we aren't even dating for real! And of course just when I got up the courage to ask them about it . . .'

"Xander, what we're about to ask you is not a joke of any kind. It's an honest question and we need an honest answer." Fred unknowingly interrupted Xander's thoughts.

The slight tremor in his voice was noticed by all.

"What Fred here is trying to say: how would you feel about dating us both?" George asked, rushing out the question before he chickened out.

Xander looked up from his knees totally shocked. 'Boy, am I glad that I'm already sitting down already.' "I — you — you're serious? You really mean it? You both want to date me?"

"Yes, we do. Do you want that or not? That's all we want to know," Fred answered quietly.

George could only nod in agreement with Fred as he gripped his brother's hand tightly in anticipation of Xander's answer.

'One way or another, tonight will be forever remembered as the deciding moment,' he thought.

"Yes! Yes, I do want to date you both! But is that even allowed? I mean, in most countries two _men_ together isn't even legal. Let alone two siblings. Or two siblings and a third." Xander couldn't believe it, this sounded way too good to be true and not at all like something that would happen to him.

Fred and George released the breath they had unknowingly been holding and quickly sat down on either side of Xander.

"It's legal in the wizarding world. Have you ever heard of the concept soul mates? In our world that's reality and not a myth as in so many other countries. The wizarding world doesn't care about the fact that some soul mates are siblings; they only care about the fact that soul mates have the best connection between their magic. The stronger the connection, the better. And sometimes there is supposed to be a third person which means there a triad is formed and not a pair. Xander, George and I think that you may be our third."

Fred sent up a little prayer, because they desperately needed Xander to understand all that it would entail if he became their boyfriend.

"And two men together doesn't get the same attention here as it does in the muggle world. That's because of the magic in all of us. Two men — or two women in some cases — are just as likely to have children as a wizard and a witch," George explained further.

xXx

Xander was at a loss for words; so he did the next best thing. He pulled them both towards him and kissed them thoroughly. First Fred and then George. The twins were of course totally on board with the kissing part of the evening which meant that in short order all three of them were panting harshly.

Still breathing heavily, Xander got up and started towards the door. "I'm going to say goodnight now. And I'll see you tomorrow at my house. At three pm. Don't forget!"

And out the door he was while Fred and George were still trying to wrap their head around the fact that he had just gotten up. Xander left them. No only that, he had left them with a certain problem. Which left them with two possible ways to deal with it: a cold shower or their hand. Two pair of eyes narrowed in contemplation and there was only one thought on their minds, 'Oh, we're going to get him for this.'

**End Love ... Comes While Dating.**

**A/N**: I want to thank everyone who read the second part I added.

As always, you may leave me a review if you want. Flames are not going to do you any good, because they will be seriously laughed at. Don't like, don't read; it's as simple as that.


End file.
